Jam levels
Objective To win a jam level, the player has to spread jam everywhere. Apart from finding bears and removing chocolate, bubble gum and soda bottles, the jam must be spread over the entire board. Jam can be spread by matching candies which are on the existing jam. This is why jam levels are sometimes very difficult. When all amount of jams are spread, Soda Crush is activated - fish, striped and wrapped candies are made for every move remaining, giving 3,000 points for each. Then each of them activates themselves. A player also has to reach a certain score requirement (for one star). This is usually trivial due to the fact that if you complete the main level objective, you always have enough points for at least one star. Difficulty Jam levels are often hard if the player does not know how jam works. The levels are usually easy if there are no blockers and few colors but this can become a disaster if there are many colors and you do not remove all blockers to spread the jam on the board. Appearance Notable levels *Level 256 - The first jam level. *Level 625 - The 100th jam level. *Level 1061 - Jam level to have the most amount of jam. *Level 1087 - The 200th jam level. *Level 1241 - The first level released in 2017. *Level 1027 - Jam level with missing candies to spread the jam. *Level 1538 - The 300th jam level. *Level 2004 - The 400th jam level. *Level 2496 - The 500th jam level. *Level 2986 - The 600th jam level. *Level 261 - The first appearance of cupcakes in jam level. *Level 259 - The first appearance of liquorice swirls in jam level. *Level 260 - The first appearance of honey in jam level. *Level 262 - The first appearance of candy ice cubes in jam level. *Level 286 - The first appearance of jelly cakes in jam level. *Level 392 - The first appearance of liquorice links in jam level. *Level 1109 - The first appearance of peppermint sticks in jam level. *Level 286 - The first appearance of the jam in jelly cakes. *Level 260 - The first appearance of the jam in honey. *Level 264 - The first appearance of the jam in candy ice cubes. *Level 257 - The first appearance of straw. *Level 258 - The first appearance of candy flow. *Level 3071 - The first appearance of Jam level with multi-sections. Trivia *If there are no blockers (except liquorice locks), a color bomb + color bomb (or coloring candy) combinations in jam areas will usually guarantee that you will pass the level. *In , the jelly level type has the same mechanism as this level type. *Currently, this is the latest level type in this game, after fizz level type was removed. Gallery Gallery= Jam Goal.png|Goal Spread jam.png|Intro Jam progress bar.png|Jam bar Gamemode jam.png|Gamemode string Jam.png|Jam|link=Jam |-| Instructions= JamLevels Instruction 1.png|Instruction 1 JamLevels Instruction 2.png|Instruction 2 JamLevels Instruction 3.png|Instruction 3 JamLevels Instruction 4.png|Instruction 4 Category:Jam levels